


Mutual attraction

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Choking, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Nines' follows Connor's advice on how to get more familiar with Gavin, but finds out a bit more than he was expecting.





	Mutual attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo ^^
> 
> This fic was inspired by a similar tumblr post about Gavin's interests xD If I find it again, I'll add the creator. 
> 
> Anyway, this is really short and I might add a second part later but I hope you like it ~
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️ xx
> 
> 🌈Follow & Subscribe:  
> * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmO5AG2rJj4eHzAwrRF7-g  
> * https://www.instagram.com/moonbeann_va/

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

"Connor"

Connor looked up from his terminal, finding stormy eyes settled intensely on him.

"That's my name." He says.

Nines ignores him, "I need your advice."

Connor frowns, "Why would you need that?"

"I want to have a relationship with detective Reed."

Connor's face went slack for a moment, Nines quickly starting to explain. 

"Like you and the lieutenant have. He's infuriating and I need to find a way to not want to strangle him."

"Interesting."

"Help me or don't waste my time."

Connor sighed, wondering if he chose to be rude on purpose.

"Have you tried analysing his desk?"

Nines' lip pulled up in disgust, "Why would I do that? Have you seen his desk?"

Connor lazily pointed a thumb in Hank's direction, "Welcome to my world. You can learn a lot from their messes."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then you should ask him about him- then again, the detective has some pretty... Unique answers." Connor knew Gavin would revert to sarcastically crude answers, but he didn't particularly care in Nines' case.

Nines scoffed, "That pain won't tell me anything. But if it helps him being less of a pain and actually helping with an investigation, I'll go through the mess."

He spun around, leaving Connor without so much as a thank you.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Connor muttered.

"You get more human every day." Hank huffed under his breath.

"I learn from the best." Connor raised a brow in Hank's direction, the lieutenant grinning around his cup of coffee.

 

*

 

Nines stood over the scanned desk, frowning at the junk and images he found. There wasn't much to go on apart from the little pamphlet of advertisement he found stuffed between a heap of casefiles. He straightened the curled corners of the purple paper, scanning the wording once more. He wouldn't say he was surprised though this was a bit unexpected, not that he was one to judge.

He slid the paper back between the files and straightened his jacket, scanning the crowd for the hothead he was looking for. His eyes came to stop on his messy hair, probably from running his hand irritably through it for the past hour. Nines stepped around the desk, weaving his way through the others on his way to the cafeteria. Gavin seemed displeased right away when he noticed the approaching android.

"Detective." he greeted.

"Not now, plastic boy."

Nines stiffly sat down on a chair next to the table Gavin was seated at.

"I would prefer you not call me that."

"Would you now?" Gavin laughed.

"I'm not as easy going as Connor." He said lowly.

Gavin seemed to pause for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"I find this hard to say but after much consideration I believe it would be beneficial if we became friends."

"What?" Gavin pulled a face, looking at Nines like he grew a second head.

"I was looking for things to help us connect- perhaps set a base for our friendship in mutual interest. I do not have any hobbies though, so I took the time to search for some of yours and I found one that seems to be a constant."

"And what's that?"

"It has come to my attention that you enjoy rough play."

Gavin choked on his coffee, the liquid spewing from his nostrils.

"What the fuck!" his eyes darted around the room but luckily no one was within earshot.

"I would very much like to choke you." Nines said bluntly, cocking his head to the side.

Gavin gaped at him," Are you fucking mad? Jesus, I need to get you fixed or something. Get to work, you're talking too much shit."

Nines' eyes narrowed as Gavin threw him a rude finger and left the cafeteria. He found Connor's eyes from the other side of the room and he glared at the mocking amusement clearly shining in them.

 

*

 

"Oi. Nines."

He steps away from the sink, drying his hands on a paper towel as he acknowledged the other's presence.

"Yes, detective?"

"Where the hell did you get that shit you were spewing earlier?" Gavin barked.

"About your interests and sexual preferences including rough-"

"Be fucking quietttt." He hissed.

"My apologies." he wasn't really sorry.

"Just tell me."

"There were cards on your desk and an advertisement from the Eden club, featuring such an event. Your search history also gave it away, you really should clear it when you use the terminal -"

"Okay! That's enough, god." he clutched the sink.

"I didn't tell anyone." Nines said suddenly.

"And you better fucking keep it like that or I'll send you to the recycling dump!"

Gavin grabbed the front of Nines' jacket as he threatened him. His grey eyes stared down at Gavin, empty and unfeeling which made him falter.

"The fuck you looking at?" Gavin pushed him away, wiping his hands on the paper towels and complaining about them feeling like wet snot.

Nines stepped closer, large form towering over Gavin as he turned around.

"What?"

"I'm trying to understand you." Nines stated.

"Don't. You don't need to." he sneered.

Nines said nothing, simply looking at Gavin for several silent seconds. It made Gavin cave, his curiosity getting the better of him like any human's would.

"I want this to never be mentioned again, but before that. What did you mean?" Gavin muttered.

"About what?"

"Wanting to choke me." he said through clenched teeth.

"I meant what I said."

"Bullshit. You don't fucking want-"

Nines' arm shot forward, fingers wrapping around Gavin's throat and shoving him back onto the sink. Gavin cursed, hands grabbing at Nines' arm and yanking furiously. The android didn't loosen his grip, firmly holding Gavin in place and keeping the pressure just enough to make him a little breathless.

His body pressed against Gavin's, broad and firm. Nines' eyes lowered, scanning Gavin from head to toe. His cheeks were red, blood rushing through his veins as his heart thumped into a rapid pace. His breathing was labored, but only partially due to Nines's digits clamped around his airway.

"It's true." He says finally, brow twitching up in realization.

"Fuck you." Gavin growls.

"I'm sure you want to."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, you plastic prick." Gavin pushed him away, cursing repeatedly and storming out of the bathroom.

He hit the door on his way out, furiously throwing it open and causing it to loudly crack against the wall. Blue eyes followed his movement with a cold yet feverish gaze of amusement.

 

_"I always accomplish my mission." Nines said lowly at Gavin's retreating figure._

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests & suggestions welcome ~
> 
> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
